Extra Tape
by pinkluver93
Summary: "Any last words before I shut you up?" RigbyXBenson


_Just something I wanted to try: RigbyXBenson, or Rigson. _**Warning: Contains many naughty innuendos and more ;). **_Enjoy the start of the Rigson riot! ;D_

Mordecai searched around the house for Rigby. It was early and they were supposed to go get some joe before work.

"Rigby? Rigby?"

Just then, he heard a couple giggles coming from...Benson's office?

"Rigby, what are you doing in here?" Mordecai said as he opened the door and looked around, and he saw Rigby by Benson's chair, giggling like an 8 year old girl. He couldn't quite see what his friend was doing. "Dude, what is that?"

"Man, it's too early for questions!" Rigby continued to mess with the chair, not looking at Mordecai.

"Too early? Dude, you were up before me!"

"Well, now you can't complain that I sleep too late!"

"Whatever." He looked around the office, getting a weird feeling. "What are we even doing in Benson's office?"

"The best prank ever! Bam!" He finally stood up, revealing the chair...which still looked perfectly normal.

"So...what'd you do to it?"

Rigby suddenly got the biggest, most evil grin. "Simple. I just unscrewed a couple things and put glue on the seat, so when Benson comes to sit on it, the whole chair'll fall apart and.." He couldn't contain his laughter. "The seat'll be stuck to his butt!" He rolled over with laughter. Mordecai looked at him like he was some strange specimen.

He shrugged it off and chuckled along with his buddy. "I'll totally give you kudos if it works. Can we head to the coffee shop now?"

"You go ahead, I'm gonna stay here."

"What?"

"Benson's gonna be here any minute!"

"Yeah, exactly! That means we gotta get our coffee quick before he gets here!"

"Well,"

Rigby was a bit conflicted. He didn't really wanna leave. He wanted to see his prank fall into action. Also, he wanted to see how mad Benson would get. He, for some odd reason, liked seeing Benson get angry...

Rigby had to cough up some excuse. "I'm just not in the mood today, man. Something with my stomach. Maybe later?"

"Well, okay. I'm gonna head there anyway, later."

As Mordecai walked out the door, Rigby glanced at the chair, then to some picture sticking out of a book.

Rigby, the always curious critter, pulled the picture out and took a gander at it.

Rigby's eyes instantly bugged. "Duuude, this is...this is..!" He heard the knob turn and quickly hid the picture in himself.

"What are you doing in my office?"

Rigby looked up at his gumball machine boss, innocently smiling. "Hey Benson! I was uh...gonna come here to..uh, ask you something."

"What is it?"

He smiled. "Can I have a raise?"

"No."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know, I'llseeyoulaterbye!" With quick words spoken, Rigby ran fast out the door.

Benson sighed. "And my day begins.."

Rigby ran outside, chuckling. "Any minute now.."

"Hey dude, I'm back-"

"Shh!" Rigby 'punched' his friend. "He's gonna explode in 4..3..2..1!..."

They looked around, everything still looking okay.

Mordecai grinned at his friend. "Looks like Benson outsmarted you-"

"!" Benson's yell from inside was so loud that it caused all of the glass in the windows to shatter.

They both laughed like hyenas, but Rigby pretty much took it to the next level, rolling on the ground again.

Rigby wiped the tears from his eyes. "You were saying, Mordecai?"

"Kudos infinity, dude."

SLAM!

They looked to see Benson, foam practically falling from his angry little mouth. And as Rigby planned, that big ol' seat cushion was stuck to Benson's butt.

Rigby grinned. "Benson, you look under the weather."

"YOU'LL BE UNDER MY FOOT WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"Well, I better get started on my work." He ran off. "Nice butt, sexy!" You could hear him laughing as he ran off.

Benson seethed even more. "He's dead...he's dead.."

"Why's Rigby dead, Benson?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mordecai! You know darn well that Rigby pranked me! AGAIN!"

"Well, I know Rigby, and I doubt he's smart enough to pull off a prank like that."

Benson scoffed. "You kidding? This is right up his alley! He's gonna pay for this."

"Okay, whatever dude." Mordecai simply walked away. "Nice butt though."

Benson simply growled, walking back into the house, pondering.

_He'll pay, he'll freakin' pay for doing that. He's gonna wish he was never born!_

Benson wandered in circles, thinking of how he can get Rigby back-or in professional terms, punish him. For some reason, he grinned while thinking about it. There were so many things he could do to Rigby. He was his employee, his lab mouse, his little servant if he prefered..

Then it came to him. He proceeded to look through Rigby's records, and the thought process continued.

Meanwhile, Rigby was hiding in a tree, giggling.

"He's so gonna bust me!"

He continued to giggle like a little schoolgirl. All his life, Rigby LOVED getting into trouble. It all started with his mom getting crazy because he wouldn't stop messing with his little brother Don. All through school, he'd have those uptight teachers that would blow a fuse everytime he'd do something silly or 'unacceptable'.

Most of the Mary Sues at school would always say, 'That Rigby is so gonna be a failure when he grows up. He always gets into trouble!' Of course, all the trouble he caused and enjoyed resulted in different types of punishment, but, like Rigby always says, 'It was so worth it!'

Now, Rigby hid in a tree, hoping Benson would come along and give him a good laugh and a ton of that adrenaline you get when you're being bad.

_I wonder how Benson'll punish me this time. Hopefully it's not something lame and boring like a deducted pay. I want him to get ang-_

He felt a quick pain in his back. He looked back to see what it was.

_A tranquilizer? Ah crap.._

Rigby opened his eyes, trying to recognize his surroundings.

_Wha-where am I?_

He tried to move, but his arms were strapped down, so were..his legs?

_What the 'H'?_

He looked around, and noticed he was on a bed, and a few feet away was..his trampoline.

_I'm strapped down in my own room? Dude!_

"You're awake."

Rigby looked up. "Benson? Dude, let me off here!"

Benson simply laughed. "I don't think so."

"What? What's this about?"

"Don't think I don't know about your little prank!"

Rigby looked confused and then chuckled. "Oh, the chair thing? That was hilarious!"

"No, not that."

"Huh?"

"I'm used to those childish things you do! I'm talking about the picture!"

"Wha..oh the picture!" He looked inside himself. "I can't find it!"

"And you'll never find it..EVER AGAIN!"

Rigby grinned with enjoyment. He felt that adrenaline already.

"Well, Benny boy, I already saw the picture."

Benson grinned. "Are you sure you saw it?"

"Yep."

"So, you're not gonna **unsee **it?"

Rigby raised an eyebrow. "Say what now?"

Benson pulled out a really long whip and whipped it in his hands, angrily grinning at the confused raccoon.

"Wh-what's that for?"

Benson simply stepped forward and-without pausing, whipped Rigby hard on the stomach, causing him to yell like a banshee.

"What the heck was that for? You freakin' hurt me!"

"Do you still see the picture in your mind?"

"Yeah, so wha-AH!"

Rigby still felt the stinging from the first strike, even as Benson whipped him two more times. A few tears fell from his face.

Benson stood over him condescendingly. "You weren't supposed to take that picture, you idiot. Now I'm gonna force you to remove the image from your mind like you **never saw it**."

"But Benson, the damage is done! I don't think I'll ever forget it!"

Benson grinned. "I'll **make **you forget it, trust me." Benson then proceeded to walk out the door.

Meanwhile, Rigby struggled to get out, but stopped and pondered.

_Wait, he's all mad cuz I won't forget what I saw in that picture? It'll take him his whole life to make me forget, maybe more!_

Rigby devilishly smiled.

_But for now, I'll enjoy the ride.._

Benson soon came back in, carrying a box of mystery items.

"What's that stuff?" Rigby curiously asked.

"Oh, just none of your business."

"Hm, hm, feisty much? AH!" Rigby felt that harsh pain from the whip on his leg.

"Don't backtalk me, GOT IT?"

"O-okay.." Rigby was trying his best to hold back his girly giggles. He just couldn't help it, he LOVED this whole thing going on! Even though it was kinda painful..

Benson was looking through the box and pulled out a water gun.

"Wha-what's that for?"

"Oh don't worry, it's just a water gun."

Rigby, being the perv that he is, grinned suggestively. "Getting me wet isn't gonna help me much, Benson."

Benson shook the gun a bit. "Apparently, it won't help me much either, Rigby." Benson aimed the gun at Rigby's 'pepperoni' and fired.

"AH! What is that? IT BURNS!" It actually felt...kinda good!

"Oh, it's wax. Kinda hot huh?"

"Aghh.." It was dripping down, trickling his fur.

Benson got closer. He watched the wax drip down, and he got closer...reaching his tongue out to touch it.

Rigby's eyes widened. _Oh God, i-is he..?_

Benson ran his tongue up, letting it follow the trail of the wax..all the way up to Rigby's little pepperoni.

"Uhh...Benson t-tt-this is-OWHOWHOWHOW!" Benson bit down hard, looking into Rigby's eyes angrily.

Rigby started to feel that pain...and arousal, moaning. Benson continued to bite down.

_Oh God, why am I enjoying this?_

Finally, Benson released his teeth, watching the raccoon writhe in pain...and smile?

"Oh, you're enjoying this, huh?"

Rigby started to tear a bit more, not wanting to show Benson he was enjoying this. "I-I don't know what to think!"

"What do you see in your mind?"

"Uh uh what?"

Benson picked up a bucket of ice. "Is it gone?"

Rigby smiled. "No."

He screamed as the ice fell all over his body. "Ahhh ohohohoho! Oh my-oh oh OOOOOH it's so cold!"

Benson raised an eyebrow. "Why are you enjoying this?"

Rigby widened his eyes. _I should ask myself that. I mean, I like when he's mad but...for some reason I'm LOVIN' this. What's wrong with me.._

He smiled back at Benson. "**Me **enjoying this? Dude, you're the one who strapped me to Mordecai's bed while I was passed out. All because of that.." He sweated a bit. "Intimate picture.."

"Exactly!" Benson was all up in his face now. "If anyone were to so much as glance at that picture," He grabbed Rigby's hair and pulled him up, looking angrily into his eyes. "I could be ruined forever.."

"B-but it's not that bad it's.." He decided to tell him the truth. "It...it kinda got me...um, excited."

Benson let go of Rigby, blushing a bit. "Really? Is that why you took it?"

_I took it for many reasons, actually..._

"Heh, yeah. I mean, it was sticking out of the book and all."

Benson took out the embarassing picture and looked at it again. "Doesn't give you the right to just take it. It's part of my personal belongings."

Rigby got a weird feeling in his stomach, starting to sweat again. "D-dude, can I uh, see it..again? Heh.."

Benson eyed him, putting the picture away. "Why show you the picture.." He grinned. "When I could give you the real thing."

Rigby sweated even more, feeling something irritating him down south. "T-t-the real thing?"

Benson pulled out a feather, using it to tickle Rigby, who laughed like a little kid.

"Ahhahaha, it-it-AH it tickles stop hahahaha!"

Benson grinned. "I'm not stopping now.." He put away the feather and went back to the box. He winked at Rigby before searching through the box.

Rigby smiled excitedly. _Yes! He's finally gonna do it! He's gonna do exactly what was in that picture..to ME!_

Benson pulled out a jar of caramel.

_Ah yeah..what else you got, Benson, huh?_

Then he pulled out some random ice cream toppings, making Rigby smile even bigger. Benson walked over to Rigby, opening the jar of caramel. He used his hand to spread the caramel out, making Rigby moan as he massaged Rigby's various body parts.

"Ahh Benson, dude, it's like heaven's digging into me~"

He stood over Rigby as he placed the candy toppings on top of the caramel. Rigby couldn't help but give that devilish smirk.

He had covered every part of his body with the caramel and toppings except his head. Benson pulled out some tape as well.

As he pulled a strip out, he smiled down at his 'victim'. "Any last words before I shut you up?"

"What's the tape for?"

Benson grinned. "I don't want you screaming too loud." He rubbed Rigby's cheek. "I want it to be our own little secret."

Rigby could, as Pops would say, 'feel the excitement in his bladder'. "F-fine with me. But put extra tape though. I might break the tape in half with screams like mine."

Benson smirked. "Extra tape it is." Benson proceeded to double-tape Rigby's mouth shut, and went back to the box. Rigby tried to see what Benson was grabbing, but he instantly put it behind his back when he walked back.

"Close your eyes."

"Mmph?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me."

Rigby closed his eyes. From the point he closed him, he just wanted to open them and see the surprise for himself!

But there was no messing with Benson when you're under his control, ESPECIALLY when he's got tools to screw in you..

Soon enough, Rigby felt something stick onto his whole body. His eyes wanted to open..

"No peeking."

That voice was fierce. Any sudden peeks and Rigby was probably roadkill on top of roadkill in less than 10 seconds.

He then felt a gentle nibble kiss on his neck, which made Rigby giggle a bit through the tape.

Benson put his hands on whatever the sticky stuff was and went a bit closer to Rigby's ear. "You ready?"

"Mmmph~"

About five seconds later, all that was heard was a...SLLLLLLLLT!

It had came and gone so quick, Rigby forgot to feel the pain for a second. He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but the ceiling. He looked to his left, and saw Benson holding something he didn't focus on at the minute, then...he glanced down at himself.

"...!"

The screams through the tape were as loud as a country-wide rock concert. After about 30 seconds of the agonizing screams, he quietly moaned through the tape, sweating like he was in a sauna. He then noticed that most of his fur was gone and stuck onto that weirdly-shaped piece of tape that was on him earlier.

As Benson walked up to him, he could feel his excited heart race, even more as he felt that metal hand massage his cheek.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Rigby's eyes stared up at Benson, his eyebrows raising a few times.

Benson grinned, liking the expression. "I don't think I wanna do it again, ever again."

"Hrmph?" Rigby could not look or sound any more worried than when he mumbled this.

"Well, what if someone were to, oh I don't know, **blab** to other employees and then they would **blab **to Mr. Maellard? What happens next? I'll be out of my job, with nowhere to live. My mind would only be focused on finding a new job.." He rubbed Rigby's cheeks seductively and looked right into his eyes. "**Nothing** else."

Rigby nodded.

"Great, so let's make it our own little secret." He then proceeded to rip the tape off of Rigby's mouth.

"EE!" Rigby remained speechless as he watched his 'master' untie him from the bed.

"I better get back to work. I have more stuff in the box we can try later." He turned to walk out, but looked back at Rigby, smiling. "Try not to be such a naughty slacker."

Rigby just stood there, watching that bad gumball machine walk away. Rigby just stood, mouth agape and in deep thought.

_After all of that excitement, I'm gonna need more than just tape to keep my mouth shut.._


End file.
